Relapse
by Elysian Prince
Summary: If you know what Relapse means, then you should understand the story. For those of you who don't, then look it up and read this story.  Another story by Infinity Warrior  Parings: HumanXLucario & HumanXGardevoir Rated M for sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

**Relapse **

**Infinity Warrior here! Think of this as a Christmas present from me to you.**

**Disclaimer: Yea yea. You've heard it before. I don't own Pokemon or any of their products. I know the drill.**

**People, I take no insults, so no flames please. THIS IS A PRESENT SO DON'T REJECT IT.**

**Whatever, you can do what you please. No Flames though.**

* * *

I wake up, or have I been up for a while now? I can't understand what I am doing or where I am. For days now, or what feels like days, I can't tell, I have been aimlessly drifting in a blank world.

No beginning.

No end.

No one knows where it started. Or even if it starts.

No one knows where it ended. Or even if it ends.

Only just a endless, for now, plane with nothing in it except for me and my thoughts. 'How did I get here?' I thought. I tried to remember how I arrived here, to no avail. All I remember is that my name is... What is my name? Oh no! I forgot my name! Let's see. Names, names, names. Mark? No. Jack? No. Drake? No. Enzo? It rings a bell but i'm not sure. Is my name Enzo?

It rings a bell so i'll call myself Enzo. Cool name. Now, think. What was the last thing that I did? "Conscious are thee?" a voice contained out of the blue. I looked around frantically, seeing nothing. Hmph. Must have been my imagination.

"Are thou awake?" a voice repeated. I floated there, then replied, "Yes?" The voice began to say, "Ah. Thou must probably have many questions for me. None of them are important. Thou's name is Enzo. That is all that thou needs to know."

Well that confirmed it, I was either crazy or having a dream. I raised my fist up to my face. I looked at it. After, I hit myself in the face, to confirm. "Why does thee hit himself?" the voice asks. "Wow. I have gone crazy." I stated. "Rest assured, thou aren't crazy. Thou are here for a reason, I have brought you here." the voice states. "Why?" I ask. "Because you have died. But, I am here to bring more joy into this universe so I ask, would you prefer a compromise?" the voice asks.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, thinking if it even had a mind. "You see, there are those, who are less fortunate, without a home or without a family or a love. You must comfort one of them." the voice stated. "And if I decline?" I asked curious. "Then thee shall be dead for an eternity." the voice replied. I shuddered for a moment then thought, 'Hm... Should I?' My mind was racing around that one question.

That was quickly the only thing in my mind. I surely became obsessed over that thought. I did take my time on that question, truly, I did.

My answer was simply, "Yes." I didn't care about who it was or what she looked like, as long as I had a second chance at life. My intentions were a bit greedy, yes, but wouldn't you do the same?

"Then thou shall be re thrust into the world. Do not forget your motive, or else." the voice stated. The surrounding faded to black and I felt a sharp pain. "That was for your original motive." was the last words that I had heard.

Something fell on my face. It had a distinctive texture but, it felt odd. Water? Rain? Had I been put back into the world in my same body? My face had become wet. I was hit by a sudden burst of energy that awoke me.

My eyes opened. I looked at my hands and feet. Same clothes, same shoes. I pulled my right sleeve up, same scar from when my brother cut me. Yep, it was me alright. That check confirmed it. I sighed. What exactly was that anomaly? Had I really died? What was I supposed to do next?

I felt a pain in my head. It grew and grew. Suddenly, I was feeling a pain throughout my body, like the course of a space of a exometer with stars all over it, exploding all at once, leaving a cooling sensation after that felt like absolute zero.

It was too much for me. "AHHHHHH!" was my first yell, and words, in this world. The pain suddenly stopped. I looked at my surroundings.

It was raining so I guess I need to find shelter? I looked around. I was surrounded by a forest and a mountain of rock. I headed toward the mountain of rock as a cold wind blew. I shivered, on account of both the wind and the water making me colder.

As I got closer towards the mountain of rock, I noticed a formation where it seemed like a cave. A concave. Ha! I continued towards the curve in the rock and quickly ran into it. I was really cold, thank god I had a jacket on. It was a thick one too, so it was very warm.

I looked around the cave. It was roomy and the floor wasn't scattered with rocks so, I imagined that it would be better than if it had rocks scattered everywhere. That's when I noticed something. It was a blue and black striped animal. I looked closer at it, cautiously walking towards it. I stared at it for a moment. It had cuts all over its body and it was covered in blood. I walked up to its side and looked at its body closer.

Normally, a person assumed that it was something that looked like it was from a video game because of the colors. But, I can't be sure. I have no idea where I am.

It had many cuts along the side of its face. I took my jacket off and took my shirt off. The coldness of the air, made me shiver on contact, but I thought that with my shirt off, I could actually get warmer because it was soaked. I washed my shirt off in the rain, which was pouring by now.

The idea then came to me.

This was why I was sent here. Well, I have nothing better to do so I may as well help it out. I got closer to it and washed away the wounds with my soaked T-shirt. Its wounds were still pouring out blood. I remembered something. You can use a shirt as something to cut off blood flow to the arm if you wrap it tight enough. So I tore the sleeves off and did what I remembered.

Frankly, it worked, although it may be sore later. The legs looked ok to me so I shook it off. My eyes gathered to the chest. A few cuts here and there but nothing serious. That's when my eyes wandered over to its groin in complete curiosity. It had a flower so it was a female. I also noted the white fluid and the blood coming out of her flower. "Dam." I stated.

Whoever did this to her, raped her on top of hurting her. Things were coming to me in short flashes. I was remembering certain details and things about me and my life. My name was Enzo Firenze Di Salvatore.

Earth. Europe. Italy. Rome. GAH! WHY DOES IT ALL SEEM SO FAMILIAR!

Suddenly, a jolt came to my head and I remembered everything. I took one look at her and realized that it looked like a Lucario. But... Wasn't that only in the games? Wait. Remembering something else. Everett many-worlds interpretation. Could this be another dimension? One that Pokemon actually exist? But... Was that voice something higher than I could have imagined?

Possibly. That was an answer that threw itself into my head. So, this appears to be a Lucario. They are supposed to be rare. She just got... Raped? I sighed. Maybe, just maybe, I could save her. I put my hand up to her neck. There was a regular pulse but she was cold and wet. I took my jacket off and placed it over her to keep her warm for the moment. My body was cold, i'll have to admit.

I frantically looked around the makeshift cave formed in the mountain. There were a lot of sticks and dry leaves. I thought that they were dry because of the coverage from the cave. I didn't think about it too much. All that mattered was saving her. I gathered some leaves up and some sticks. There were some tiny plants growing inside of the cave amazingly, due to the lack of sunlight, I would'ave thought elsewise.

There was a couple of logs, human-cut, it seemed, because it was smoothly cut. I didn't care. I ripped the bark off of the log and grabbed one of the longer sticks. I remembered something from earlier in my life, you can make fire by rubbing sticks together. Friction, it was called. Ha! And who says school doesn't teach you crap!

I began to rub my hands together, as they grew numb. I couldn't feel them but splinters were digging themselves into my hands and they were slowly starting to bleed. Rubbing more. A bit of smoke that raised my hopes for the moment. My hands were soaked in blood, but, I didn't see it yet. I rubbed it even more, creating an ember that made my spirits soar. I could see it now, my hands were bloody but I didn't care. I was freezing and saving that Lucario was an added bonus.

A drop of blood was at the edge of my hand, yet, I didn't notice it. I was focusing on the fire. The drop fell and put the ember out. "DAMMIT!" I yelled as I rubbed faster. Seven separate embers arose and I took a chance. I took a dry leaf up to the embers and it caught on fire. I quickly brought more leaves over to that one leaf and they caught on fire. As I basked in the short warmth I took a few smaller sticks and put it into the fire.

Ok. I had a stable fire and some firewood. Now to tend to the Lucario. I walked over to her and picked her up. Then, I went over to the fire and set her down. I used my wet T-shirt as a makeshift pillow for her head. Yet, I digress.

My mind had sudden flares onto what will happen to her or the possibility of death. I asked myself why I even care for this, this creature that appeared to be a Lucario, according to a Pokemon game that I remembered playing.

In the game I took many opportunities trading and such, all for a Rilou or a Lucario. They were always my favorite, and no one could ever talk me out of that.

Back to 'the moment' in reality.

The Lucario was breathing harder now and I noticed that it was twitching, so I got ready for it to attack, on account of my being here. Her body twitched a bit more and I let out a smirk. In honest truth, she was kinda cute. What? Now I think that this creature, which I don't even know is cute?

Its eyes opened and I saw them. "Hi." I said, pondering of what her answer would be. Or even if she had an answer, knowing that she probably couldn't understand my language. I probably couldn't comprehend hers either. She had a look of fear in her eyes. I guessed it was because I was shirtless and close to her so I thought that she wouldn't want me so close. "Sorry. Couldn't do much about your cuts. I just did my best with what I have." I stated, trying to break the stillness in the air.

She looked at her body for a moment, then weakly said, "Lu" I wondered what it would have meant. I suddenly wished that I knew what she had said, because I wanted to hear something in my language. _Wish Granted, 0 left._ I heard distinctively in the back of my head. Wait... I had a wish? Let's see if it works. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked. "I said thanks. But you probably can't understand me." she said.

"You're welcome. I don't know but I can understand you now." I stated. She just stared at me. I wondered if she was scared suddenly, so I gave her my word, "I won't hurt you so try tp relax."

I threw one of the smoothly cut logs onto the fire, which was the only source of heat, or what seemed like one. "H-He did this." she stated. "Who?" I asked. I saw her eyes becoming red, a sign of tears welling up. I slowly walked over to her. A tear fell from her eye and I knew at this moment, she was about to burst. "M-My trainer did this." she weakly stated.

I sat down next to her head and lifted it. I then sat her up slowly and she threw herself into my chest. I could tell she was a very emotional person, and I guessed that she didn't want me to do the same to her as her trainer did to her.

"H-He broke my poke ball and... He... H-He raped me!" the lucario stated. I felt her pain, I held her tight, like I have done it before or something. My memory was still fuzzy but I remembered only what compared to bits of the exobyte that contained my mind.

Logically, I would have been confused but I was not in my correct mind, or was I? "Sssshhh. Don't talk about it if you don't want to." I stated. "Thank you..." was all she said before giving me a blank stare and falling into a slumber.

WELL. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Merry Late Christmas Guys!**

**The Gardevoir part will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Read and review,**

**and remember NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**R****elapse**

**Infinity Warrior here! A continuation of the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yea yea. You've heard it before. I don't own Pokemon or any of their products. I know the drill.**

**People, I take no insults, so no flames please. **

**Whatever, you can do what you please. No Flames though.**

* * *

When I woke up, I found that the Lucario was snuggling up to my neck, almost as if I was her comfort, her protection. I know that I am new to this world, but at least I have someone that does know this world. Truthfully, I did think she was cute; even when she was sleeping, she looked cute! AH! Gotta get my mind off of that now. Think, think of something else.

My stomach grumbled and I rubbed it slightly. I shook her a bit, and her eyes opened. "Hey. I'm going to find something to eat. Do you want something?" I asked. She nodded in a response. I smiled and slowly got up, leaving her head to rest upon my dirty wet T-shirt.

She had a sad look in her eyes, almost as if it was pleading me to stay with her. I just smiled and walked off, only wearing my pants and shoes. As I walked along, I made a mental note of which path I took and broke some twigs, to cover my path. I had a bit of a paranoia, if you know what I mean. I had always felt like someone was peeking on me, _spying on me._ I mean, if I wanted a personal stalker, well, I wouldn't want one, so... Yea.

At the moment, I was having another one of my paranoia issues again, yet, this time, it felt like something was right next to me. As I aged, I learned to deal with my paranoia, just by ignoring it. I looked around frantically for something to eat. I heard something; water. Water moving along, in a direction. A stream? I ran towards it and saw the fresh water, moving downstream and many orange fish swimming in it.

I wonder if they are edible? First though, was my insatiable thirst for water. I bent down and took a sip out of the water. It tasted like regular water, if I had ever tasted it before. Anyways, it quenched my thirst. I got up and looked at all of the Magikarp in the river, they were all swimming around carelessly. I took a chance and slowly waded into the water. They took notice of me, but didn't flee.

I took my luck and dove for one, the closest one, which was about 3 feet away. I had touched it, but it swam out of my arms. Then, all of the Magikarp swam away from me, without giving me another shot at getting one. I went back to the shore, and sat down, with my feet in the water, shoes still on; I didn't necessarily care much about my shoes getting wet.

I just looked straight down at the water and closed my eyes. I sighed afterwards, I was hungry and something inside of me didn't want to let that one Lucario down, not sure why though. Well, since I was by myself, for now, I suppose it is best to try and think things out for a moment.

Ok. I know my name, I am in some kind of Pokemon world, I do have a guide, or like to think of her as one, yet, she is injured. I sighed again, maybe for once, something good would come by me, or something that could provide answers.

Just then, something tapped my shoulder.

I froze up and slowly turned my head around. I see a white anthropomorphic animal of some sort with green hair and some type of red spike penetrating out of her well-developed female chest. "Ah!" I yelled as I flung myself forward and into the water. I got up and wiped my face off from the water and heard a giggle.

"I won't hurt you." she told me. I had no clue if she was telling the truth or not, but I hoped she was right. "Ok..." I replied. "Can you understand me?" she asked. "Yea." I told her. Her face became a bit flustered and she begun to rub her arm.

"W-Well... I was wondering if you could help me out with a 'small' problem here." she stated. "What?" I asked. "Well... I-It seems that I am going through heat..." she told me. I looked at her in confusion. What could heat possibly mean? Does that mean she is hot? Well, temperature wise. Uh... Think straight Enzo. "Sure. Come on in! The waters quite cold." I said to her with a smile.

She giggled slightly, "T-That's not what I meant, but I will join you." With those words, she levitated over the water and slowly entered with me. I chuckled when she first winced at the coldness of the water. "I told you!" I exclaimed. She let a giggle escape from her mouth and then she swam over to me.

"So... Can you help me?" she asked. "I dunno what 'heat' is but I guess I can!" I replied with a heavy chuckle and a big smile. "But... You need to help me get some food for my friend and me." I told her. She gave me a hug and replied, "Let's do it!"

For some reason, my mind escaped to the gutter when she said that. Ha! Guess I used to do that...

We looked around for one last Magikarp and after 10 minutes, one came back. I dove for it, and missed. "Aww..." I sadly said. She giggled and her eyes turned blue, which was odd for me. I turn around to see the Magikarp encased in a transparent blue encasement of some sort. "Wow. You're good." I blurted. "Thanks." she replied.

I took her hand, and we got out of the water; to head back to the Lucario and to eat. It seems that one Magikarp would be enough, especially seeing that this one is like 50 pounds. I smiled as we headed back, to get a surprise later.


	3. Chapter 3

**R****elapse**

**Infinity Warrior here! A continuation of the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yea yea. You've heard it before. I don't own Pokemon or any of their products. I know the drill.**

**People, I take no insults, so no flames please.**

**Whatever, you can do what you please. No Flames though.**

* * *

As we were going back; I glanced at the Gardevoir and she was looking at me every few steps. "You don't look like you are from around here." she stated. "No; I'm actually from..." I begun, then stopped. Would she believe me if I told her that I am from another world? No. It's probably best to lie for now. "Sinnoh." I told her. "Wow? Really! What's it like there?" she questioned. "It's nothing special, but I like it here more than there." I lied.

"Oh." she replied with a frown. It seemed like she wanted to go there one day. "I'll bring you there one day though, if you want me to." I told her; not even knowing where I was. "Really?" she asked; with her eyes looking at me with wonder. "Sure!" I exclaimed. She hugged me; and for some reason, the fish was still floating. I needed to learn a bit about this before I go any further.

The Gardevoir put her head into my neck and nuzzled it a bit. "Uh.. We're almost there." I told her; as she backed off with a smile and then we walked the last bit of the way, back to the Lucario. For the last bit; I noticed that the Gardevoir was paying attention to me and looking all over me. I guessed that it was just her curiosity; or maybe perhaps she felt it was weird for her to be traveling with a human.

All just for me to help her with her 'heat'. It can't be too bad... Right?

Just as we entered the small 'campsite' that I had made, I saw that the Lucario was sitting upright, staring off into space. The Gardevoir jumped in front of me, dropping the fish at the same time; and me just being barely able to catch it. She stood in front of me and yelled, "Stay away! This is my mate!" The Lucario looked at her in confusion and then looked at me. I shrugged.

Wait... Did she just say 'mate'? WHAT? I never... Did I? No. I didn't. But... Isn't. Oh. Heat. This is going to be hard to escape from this situation. "No! He is mine!" the Lucario yelled and charged some sort of a blue energy sphere in her hands.

Since when did I become her 'mate'? Did I do something last night, other than save her life? Oh. Was that it? She depends on me now, because I saved her life. Great. Now I had two Pokemon who wanted to mate with me. Ah Enzo! What the hell did I get myself into?

The Gardevoir turned to look at me and so did the Lucario. "Uh... How did I become your mates?" I asked. The Gardevoir sighed; I think she thinks that I don't know anything about Pokemon mating rituals. Which I don't. "You agreed to help me with my heat, remember?" she began. Oh yea. Shit. Why had I become so nice now of a sudden? I don't remember being nice at all, especially to all the people I murdered!

"Uh... Ok. But how did I become your mate?" I asked; looking at the Lucario. "Well..." she started, rubbing her arm and looking away. "Can you please wash away this dirtiness with your own?" she asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes. I'm thinking that by dirtiness she means her trainer, or whoever raped her. She wants me to make love to her for her to feel clean?

"Oh shit..." I whispered. "We shall fight for him to the death!" the Gardevoir suggested. "Agreed!" the Lucario replied as she brought a blue ball of energy into her palms yet again. I was scared of what was going to happen here; I didn't want either of them to die, plus, I don't have the meanings to heal a Pokemon.

I suddenly remembered that I was holding a 50 LB fish and set it down on a rock.

The Lucario rushed at the Gardevoir with her blue energy still in her palms. The Gardevoir was charging towards the Lucario with her eyes blue and with several rocks charging with her. It was time to end this; I didn't care what I had to do, I had to end this.

"STOP!" I yelled, gaining both of their attention and them stopping their advances. "Ok. I don't want anyone to die here... So I have a proposition. How about we'll be mates at the same time?" I asked; confusing them with my wording. "I mean Gardevoir and I being mates and Lucario and I being mates at the same time." I cleared for them.

They looked at each other for a moment, then they nodded at each other. They then slowly advanced on me, with devious smirks upon their faces and I feared for myself. "Here we go." I said as the Lucario tackled me.


End file.
